"El Vilio", the monster of evil I
El Violo Advanced Half-black-dragon half-fiend balor cleric 20 paladin(fallen)11 blackgaurd 10 sorceror 20 Huge Outsider(extraplanar, evil, chaos, tan'ar'ri) Hit Dice:81d10+1134 plus 20d4+280 plus 20d8+280(2744) Initiative:+10 Speed: 40 ft(8 squares), fly 90 ft(good) Armor Class: 55 (-2 size, +1 Dex, +1 dodge, +13 armor, +5 deflection, +5 divine, +32 natural), touch 20, flat-footed 53 Base Attack/Grapple:+92/+118 Attack:Sword of Vileness +121(1d12+24) or El Vilia +121(1d6+14) or claw +114 melee(2d6+24) Full Attack:Sword of Vileness +115/+110/+105/+100(1d12+24) and El Vilia +110/+105/+100/+95(1d6+14) and bite +109 melee(1d8+14) and 2 claws +114 melee(2d6+23) Space/Reach:15ft/15ft(25 ft with El Vilia) Special Attacks:spells, frightful presence, spell-like abilities, smite good, Aura of Despair, sneak attack +4d6, breath weapon, command undead, quick claw, death throes, entangle, summon tanar'ri Special Qualities:5 divine ranks, dark blessing, lay on hands, familiar, fiendish servant, undead companion,poison use, immunity to acid, sleep, fire, electricity, poison, and paralysis, low-light vision, darkvision 180 feet, DR 10/magic, SR 63, resistance to cold 20, haste, true seeing, flaming body, skill mastery, DR 15/cold iron and good, telepathy 100 ft Saves:Fort+81,Ref+71,Will +75 Abilities:Str 49, Dex 23, Con 39, Int 25, Wis 36, Cha 38 Skills: All Cha and Con skills +141, all Dex skills +129(except Open Lock+135, Ride +135), all Int skills +138, all Str skills +148 Feats: Power Attack, Cleave, Great Cleave, Improved Bull Rush, Awesome Blow, Great Smiting, Familiar Spell (empowered quickened fireball)X3, Empower Spell, Quicken Spell, Familiar Spell(maximized chain lightning X3, Spell Penetration, Maximize Spell, Greater Spell Penetration, Run, Snatch, Weapon Focus (longsword), Improved Critical(longsword), Overwhelming Critical(longsword), Planar Turning, Familiar Spell (heightened8 flame strike)X3, Heighten Spell, Dodge, Mobility, Spring Attack, Endurance, Diehard, Combat Expertise, Whirlwind Attack, Improved Initiative, Improved Turning, Spell Focus(evocation), Spell KnowledgeX2. Environment: Infinite Layers of The Abyss(Vilion) Challenge Rating:99 Organization: Well, he's the ruler of Vilion, the 66,613th layer of the Abyss. He's usually found with at least 5 Royal guards (10th-30th level balors), though, and not many average demons come to the palace. Treasure: Quadruple coins, Triple goods, Double items, plus gear (although few PCs would be able to use the gear) Alignment:Chaotic Evil Advancement: Who needs to advance him? He's already almost to CR 100! ---- Combat Oh, no! A 35-foot, black-scaled, fire-wreathed monster looms above you, a whip in one claw, a sword in the other. It opens its fang- filled mouth and roars a draconic roar. El Vilio can deal with most threats on his own. However, he has his guards soften up powerful foes(for example, ones that hit him) before finishing them off himself. Spell-like abilities: 'At will-''blasphemy, dominate monster(DC 58), greater dispel magic, greater teleport(self and gear only), telekineisis, power word stun, unholy aura; 3/day: darkness, poison (DC 52); 1/day: ''desecrate, unholy blight (DC 52), contaginon, unhallow, horrid wilting, summon monster IX(fiends only), destruction, firestorm, implosion. CL 60. At will-detect good. CL 10. 1/day-''summon monster I''(evil creatures only). CL 20. The DCs are Charisma-based. '''Spells: El Vilio has 3 spellcasting classes. Caster level: 50. *'Blackguard':Typical spells prepared: **'1st-level': cause fear(DC 25), inflict light wounds(DC 25)X5 **'2nd-level': death knell(DC 26)X3, inflict moderate wounds (DC 26)X2 **'3rd-level': inflict serious wounds (DC 27)X5 **'4th-level': inflict critical wounds (DC28)X4 Save DCs are Wisdom-based. *'Cleric': He is so powerful and self-centered that he is his own patron deity! He has acess to all the following: Chaos, Evil, Fire, and Death domains. Typical spells prepared: **'Orisons':inflict minor wounds(DC 24)X6 **'1st-level':protection from good*, summon monster I, cause fear(DC 25), doom (DC 25), burning hands(DC 25)*, inflict light wounds (DC 25)X7, protection from law*, **'2nd-level':death knell (DC 26)X2, hold person (DC 26), inflict moderate wounds (DC26)X6, shatter*, death knell* (DC 26), desecrate*, produce flame* **'3rd-level': contagion(DC 27), blindness/deafness(DC 27), bestow curse (DC 27)X2, inflict serious wounds (DC 27)X4, magic circle against good*, animate dead, resist energy, magic circle against law **'4th-level':'' poison'' (DC 28), summon monster IV, inflict critical wounds (DC 28)X5, quickened inflict minor wounds(DC 24), wall of fire*, death ward*, chaos hammer(DC 28)*, inflict critical wounds(DC 28* **'5th level': righteous might X2, slay living(DC 29)X5, greater command(DC 29),'' slay living'' (DC 29)*, dispel law*, dispel good*, fire shield* **'6th level': harm, animate objects, maximized inflict serious wounds(DC 27)X2, mass inflict major wounds(DC 30)X2, create undead X2*, animate objects*, fire seeds* **'7th-level': destuction(DC 31)X2, quickened bestow curse(DC 27), summon monster VII, mass inflict serious wounds(DC 31)X2, blasphemy*, word of chaos*, destruction(DC 31)*, fire storm(DC 31)* **'8th-level':summon monster VIII, mass inflict critical wounds(DC 32)X5,'' create greater undead*, incediary cloud*''(DC 32), unholy aura*(DC 32), cloak of chaos* (DC 32) **'9th-level':energy drain (DC 33), storm of vengence(DC 33)X2, implosion(DC 33)X3, wail of the banshee*(DC 33), summon monster IX* X2(1 fiend, 1 chaotic), elemental swarm* (fire only) **'Domain spells': those marked with * at the end of the spell name are domain spells. El Vilio can cast all domain spells every day!! Save DCs are Wisdom-based. *'Sorceror': Spells known(6/10/10/9/9/9/9/8/8/8 cast) **'Cantrips': acid splash(DC 25), read magic, ray of frost(DC 25), touch of fatigue(DC 25), detect magic, disrupt undead, flare, mending, open/close **'1st-level': burning hands(DC 26), magic missile, shocking grasp, reduce person(DC 26), enlarge person(DC 26), chill touch(DC 26), ray of emfeeblement(DC 26), summon monster 1, color spray(DC 26) category:Outsider category: CR 99